Guide de survie à Alola
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Comment passer de bonnes vacances à Alola sans mourir ? Oh, ce qui est dangereux ? Non, ce ne sont pas les verdoyants paysages sauvages ou les pokémons, loin de là. Ce sont les habitants d'Alola, comme Gladio et Tili...


**Un autre gros délire sur Gladio et Tili. Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Evidemment, je ne possède pas Pokémon.**

* * *

 **Guide de survie à Alola**

 **Ou 20 conseils pour passer de bonnes vacances avec Gladio, ou du moins ne pas se faire tuer entre-temps par le dit concerné.**

N°1 : Ne pas sourire trop souvent, sinon il vous traitera d'idiot(e). Exemple : _chaque fois qu'il croise Tili._

N°2 : Ne pas être honnête et déclarer sans réfléchir votre nom à quelqu'un qui le demande, il pensera que vous êtes inconscient(e). Exemple : _lorsqu'il rencontra Moon._

N°3 : Ne pas le croiser trop souvent ; il pensera que vous le suivez partout et cela l'énervera parce qu'il n'a pas le temps de jouer les baby-sitters. Exemple : _à chaque fois qu'il se retrouve en compagnie de Moon et Tili._

N°4 : Ne pas critiquer ses choix. Gladio a toujours raison et, même s'il a tort, il a raison. Exemple : _n'importe quelle situation._

N°5 : Ne pas gagner trop fréquemment contre lui, il prend la défaite très mal. Exemple : _lorsque Moon le bat dans un combat pokémon._

N°6 : Ne pas passer trop de temps avec sa sœur, sinon il vous prendre comme ennemi direct pour l'affection de Lilie. Exemple : _lorsque Tili et Moon sont avec Lilie._

N°7 : Ne pas accepter d'héberger gratuitement des enfants, sinon il vous prendra pour un(e) pervers(e). Exemple : _comme le professeur Euphorbe qui a accueilli Lilie chez lui._

N°8 : Ne pas critiquer l'utilité de Type:0 dans un combat pokémon ; Type:0 est le meilleur pokémon du monde. Exemple : _contre n'importe quel abruti qui insulte Type:0._

N°9 : Ne pas lui parler de ses parents ; Gladio est un rebelle, il n'a plus de parents depuis longtemps et il le prendra très mal que vous dites le contraire. Exemple : _lorsque Moon lui révèle que Mohn est encore à Alola et profite du soleil au Poké Loisir, sans se soucier de sa famille._

N°10 : Ne pas lui dire qu'il est trop mignon, il vous foudroya du regard. Exemple : _lorsque Moon le trouve aussi mignon qu'un bébé Évoli._

N°11 : Ne jamais partir sur un débat concernant la meilleur évolution de Rocabot ; Lougaroc Forme Nocturne est le meilleur. Exemple : _quand Moon complimentait son Lougaroc Forme Diurne et qu'un débat de plusieurs jours s'en suivit avec Gladio._

N°12 : Ne jamais dire que vous voulez adopter Lilie tellement elle est adorable, Gladio s'opposera fermement à cette idée. Exemple : _quand Moon regarde Lilie dormir et que Gladio n'est pas loin._

N°13 : Ne pas regarder si Gladio est dans une chambre d'hôtel sur la Route 8, il vous enverra balader. Exemple : _quand Moon voulait lui rendre visite sur la Route 8 et qu'elle fut renvoyée par un « Hors de ma vue ! »._

N°14 : Ne pas l'invité trop régulièrement chez vous, sinon il prendra l'habitude de venir sans votre autorisation. Exemple : _quand Moon l'invita tous les soirs pendant une semaine chez elle et qu'elle le retrouve la semaine d'après chez elle sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de demander la permission de rentrer._

N°15 : Ne jamais – ô grand jamais – critiquer la Fondation Æther, surtout depuis qu'il y est le président. Exemple : _quand Tili lui demandait à quoi servait désormais la Fondation Æther et que Gladio l'a pris pour une insulte, ce qui que Tili fut renvoyé de l'île avec l'interdiction formelle d'y remettre les pieds._

N°16 : Ne pas parler de l'époque où il était avec la Team Skull, il vous ignorera fermement. Exemple : _quand Moon plaisantait sur le jour de leur rencontre et que Gladio passa une semaine sans lui adresser la parole._

N°17 : Ne jamais critiquer ou intimider sa sœur ; Gladio vous le fera regretter à vie. Exemple : _lorsque la police d'Alola retrouva deux gamins attachés à un rocher en plein milieu de l'eau, à côté d'un Lougaroc Forme Nocturne qui les regardait avec l'eau à la bouche alors que seule une mince chaine l'empêchait de dévorer les deux enfants._

N°18 : Ne pas lui rappeler qui est le Maitre de la Ligue Pokémon d'Alola. Exemple : _lorsque Tili parla du poste de Maitre de la Ligue Pokémon détenue par Moon et que Gladio passa une longue heure à citer milles et unes raisons pour lesquelles cela ne pouvait pas être vrai._

N°19 : Ne jamais dire qu'un groupe de rock est meilleur que celui de la championne d'arène d'Onde-Sur-Mer à Unys. Exemple : _quand Gladio fit écouter à Tili et Moon tous les albums de Strykna et son groupe en acceptant qu'une réponse obligatoire positive à la question « le groupe de Strykna est-il le meilleur groupe de rock du monde ? »._

N°20 : Ne jamais croire Gladio quand il dit qu'il ne vous aime pas et qui se passerait très bien de votre présence ; c'est un très gros mensonge, et ça, tout le monde le sait. Exemple : _lorsqu'il passe du temps avec Tili et Moon et prétend encore ne pas être amis avec eux alors que, deux jours plus tard, lorsqu'il sera seul au Paradis Æther, il se plaindra de ne rien faire._

N°21 (parce que c'est bien de briser les règles !) : Ne pas le croire lorsqu'il réfute le fait qu'il aime Tili ; ils sont ensembles. Exemple : _quand Moon criait qu'ils étaient trop mignons ensembles, que Gladio protesta mais qu'il ne refusa absolument pas l'invitation de Tili à avoir un rendez-vous à deux, même si c'est au Malasa'Délices et que Gladio n'aime pas cet endroit._

* * *

 **Guide de survie à Alola**

 **Ou 17 conseils pour passer de bonnes vacances avec Tili, ou du moins ne pas se retrouver aux quatre coins d'Alola sans raison.**

N°1 : Appréciez les malasadas, sinon vous ne risquez pas de manger beaucoup puisque c'est la nourriture de prédilection de Tili. Exemple : _lorsque Tili propose à Moon qu'ils aillent manger ensemble quelque part, il l'emmène obligatoirement dans un restaurant où sont vendus des malasadas._

N°2 : Il faut grandement aimer les films du Pokéwood, parce que Tili adore se faire des soirées films. Exemple : _Moon et Tili, tous les week-ends, vont s'inviter sans permission chez le professeur Euphorbe pour regarder des films avec Lilie dans le salon._

N°3 : Ne pas regarder de films tristes ou effrayant avec Tili, il n'en ressortira pas indemne. Exemple : _Gladio regrettait d'avoir accepté de regarder Vivaldaim avec Tili puisque ce dernier passa le reste de la soirée à pleurer à cause de la mort d'Haydaim, la maman de Vivaldaim._

N°4 : Ne jamais faire pleurer Tili, car vous ne voulez pas le voir pleurer, c'est trop triste. Exemple : _Gladio est le seul qui ne se met pas à être triste quand Tili pleure._

N°5 : Il faut faire très attention quand vous acceptez d'accompagner Tili quelque part ; sans vous en rendre compte, vous aurez fait le tour d'Alola sans être arrivé à son destination. Exemple : _quand Tili et Moon prévoyaient d'aller à la plage, qu'ils finirent par atterrir au Paradis Æther avant de se faire renvoyer par Gladio et rejoindre Akala alors qu'ils voulaient juste aller à Ekaeka._

N°6 : Ne jamais laisser Lilie, Moon et Tili seuls ensemble dans une pièce, cela finit toujours mal. Exemple : _en l'absence du professeur Euphorbe, Lilie et Tili voulaient faire un gâteau ce qui conduisit, quelques minutes plus tard, à appeler les Pokémons Rangers pour éteindre le feu qui s'était déclenché dans la cuisine._

N°7 : Ne pas croire que les « bonnes idées » de Tili soient justement bonnes ; généralement, cela signifie surtout « mauvaises et dangereuses idées ». Exemple : _Tili avait eu la bonne idée de vouloir faire une balade dans le jardin de Mele-Mele avec Gladio alors qu'un mauvais temps était annoncé, et du coup, ils se sont retrouvés dans la Grotte Verlamer pendant des heures, sous la pluie, alors que tout le monde se faisait un sang d'encre pour eux._

N°8 : Comme dit plus tôt, Tili adore les malasadas alors si vous cherchez un cadeau, offrez-lui des malasadas, il sera très heureux. Exemple : _pour l'anniversaire de Tili, Moon abusa de cette technique et offrit tout un tas de tickets pour obtenir des malasadas à Tili, qui fut le garçon le plus heureux du monde._

N°9 : Ne tentez pas de d'expliquer à Tili en quoi il serait bête qu'il ait un Concombaffe dans son équipe ; tant que c'est mignon, il l'attrape et même si ça l'est pas, il l'attrape parce qu'il le considère mignon. Exemple : _Moon demandait à Tili pourquoi il avait un Crabominable dans son équipe et Tili répondit que c'était à son de son « charme » qui l'avait attiré ; parce qu'évidemment, un Crabominable est un pokémon charmant, autant par son allure, par son nom que par son caractère._

N°10 : Ne pas faire confiance à Tili pour compléter un Pokédex, cela n'amène à rien. Exemple : _le professeur Euphorbe s'est retrouvé avec six exemplaires d'un unique Rocabot parce que Tili n'a pas compris le fonctionnement d'un Pokédex._

N°11 : Il ne faut jamais accepter de faire des Batailles Royales avec Tili en voulant être sérieux. Exemple : _Gladio en a assez de faire des matchs de Batailles Royales avec Tili, Moon et cet étrange individu du nom de Royal Mask._

N°12 : Lorsque Tili propose d'aller faire un tour de catamaran, toujours refusé. Exemple : _après trois heures bloqués en mer parce qu'il n'y avait pas de vent, Gladio était prêt à noyer Tili, qui avait eu la bonne idée de proposer cette sortie en mer avec Lilie et Moon._

N°13 : Ne jamais le laisser seul dans la Réserve de la Fondation Æther. Exemple : _depuis que Tili a accidentellement libéré tous les pokémons de la Réserve, il a l'interdiction formelle de retourner au Paradis Æther sous risque de se faire tuer par le président de la société._

N°14 : Préparez-vous à attendre un très long moment lorsque Tili doit faire un choix. Exemple : _après trois heures à réfléchir, Tili fit son choix sur l'un des trois pokémons que lui proposaient son grand-père pour débuter son voyage pokémon._

N°15 : Tili est un grand fan d'Althéo, peut-être un peu trop. Exemple : _Althéo passa trois jours à accepter les matchs incessants de Tili jusqu'à ce qu'il l'envoi balader à l'aide du pokémon Dominant de son épreuve parce qu'il en avait assez d'être réveillé à minuit par Tili alors que ce dernier réussissait, d'une mystérieuse manière, à atteindre sa fenêtre pour l'appeler._

N°16 : Tili aime beaucoup la plage, beaucoup. Exemple : _Si Tili n'a jamais quitté Mele-Mele avant le début de son Tour des Iles, c'est parce qu'il se plaisait beaucoup à aller tous les jours à pied à la plage d'Ekaeka depuis le village de Lili'i._

N°17 : Tili vous le dira toujours : il aime profondément Gladio, quand bien même ce dernier dirait le contraire. Exemple : _Si Gladio reste si souvent à Mele-Mele, c'est bien pour une raison, ou du moins une personne en particulier._

* * *

 **Voilà, j'ai fini sur une note de Yaoi, et j'en suis très contente ! Maintenant vous savez comment survivre à des vacances avec Gladio & Tili. Bon, au départ, je devais faire cet One-Shot en plusieurs parties (avec un personnage à chaque chapitre) mais à la place, je vous met une version « duo », voilà.**


End file.
